


Status: Home

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that happen when he gets back that help Brad know he's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status: Home

**Author's Note:**

> When [Alethia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/profile) called for inspiration, [Ricochet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet) wrote [this](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/568971.html?thread=8449419#t8449419) lovely little snippet of Brad coming home to Nate.
> 
> When she suggested I might properly thank her for it with porn, this is what resulted. (It's actually not all that porny, really.)
> 
> It is also fictional, based on the HBO miniseries characters, and generates zero profit for me (or anyone else, for that matter).

There are things that happen when he gets back that help Brad know he's home. Some of them have immediate timelines that are non-negotiable (pertinent examples being a scalding shower and getting rid of any and all ragged, itchy facial hair that may have accumulated on his latest 'business trip').

Some of them may take a while longer. Depending on the precise nature of his most recent business, he may need to sleep first or ride first or just be alone with himself first. But working his way back to 'Status: Home' will soon enough land him here, all of his skin pressed to all of Nate's.

It's not a welcome home fuck for Brad (although it's that, too) as much as it's a grounding. It's a reminder that this, too, is his reality. Sweat and stink and sleepless nights on watch are not the only place where Brad Colbert finds his sense of self. It's also found in this bed, with this man, with all of Brad's sensors lit up like flares.

Sometimes it's him inside of Nate, sometimes (now) it's Nate inside of him. Sometimes it's rough and racing and thorough, sometimes (now) it's slick and slow and still so goddamn thorough that Brad knows for a sure-as-shit fact that no one in the history of the world has fucked as well as he and Nate fuck.

What it always is is wordless.

They talk in Nate's bitten lips and Brad's raised brows and a whole vocabulary of touches and gestures, and they don't need any more than that to come together. They're magnets with reversible, irresistible polarity. They sometimes (now) grunt. They sometimes (now) laugh. They sometimes (now) moan. They sometimes (now, oh fuck, fucking now) whine for more deeper harder go.

But they don't speak.

And by the end of it (they always, _always_ come) Brad's forgotten about business, forgotten about 'over there', forgotten about anything bad in the whole fucking world. Instead, he remembers that he's the lucky son of a bitch Nate Fick decided was his favorite, his match. He remembers how good it feels, what Nate does to him, what he does to Nate, what they do together. He remembers that this is home.


End file.
